Mary Ann
by Luna Fortunato
Summary: "Não estava apaixonada. Era pior. Estava amando alguém" — Mary Ann, eficiente e obcecada por organização, é a enfermeira responsável por Remus Lupin e Sirius Black, internados em um hospital psiquiátrico. UA / pós-guerra / SiRem
1. Introduzindo Mary Ann

**Aviso: **exceto por Mary Ann e Jason White, todos os personagens pertencem à J. K. Rowling. O que é uma pena, porque se Sirius e Remus me pertencesse, eu não tinha dado uma história tão desgraçada para eles, fato.

**Nota:** fanfic feita para o projeto Torre de Astronomia. Não sei se encaixa realmente, mas vai ficar aqui de qualquer modo.

Signo/Item: Virgem/Perfeccionismo

Introduzindo Mary Ann

Mary Ann ajustou o coque, mantendo todos os seus fios castanhos perfeitamente alinhados, e voltou a atenção aos remédios. Organizou as pílulas impecavelmente, por suas cores e funções, separando-os de acordo com o paciente. Para Jason White, reservou duas pílulas que eram azuis e brancas e um copo d'água. Para Alice Longbottom, as pílulas amarelas seriam o bastante. Para Sirius Black, uma pílula branca e azul e outra pílula cor-de-rosa. Para Remus Lupin, se pudesse, nada daria, mas os médicos recomendaram uma dosagem de três pílulas vermelhas. Organizou todos os carrinhos, inclusive dos pacientes que não lhe competiam, meramente pelo motivo de que desprezava como os enfermeiros eram tão desleixados com as coisas. De modo que ela chegava antes que todo mundo, garantia a ordem de tudo e ia embora depois que todos já tivessem ido.

Começou a andar com o seu carrinho, se dirigindo ao refeitório, onde todos estavam no café da manhã. O ambiente era branco e estéril, com paredes pintadas do branco mais branco que havia na cartela das cores, o piso tão limpo que poderia se enxergar um fio de cabelo pertencente ao Lucius Malfoy à distância. Mas Mary Ann não se incomodava. Ela gostava da extrema limpeza, dos quatro bancos do refeitório compridos e horizontais, formando quatro linhas, das roupas uniformizadas que todos os pacientes recebiam, do ar presente de padronização e uniformidade. Essas palavras lhe soavam como música.

— Bom dia, senhor White – ela cumprimentou jovialmente um rapaz sentado em um canto, admirando desoladamente o pão com queijo e presunto – como vai a vida?

O rapaz, de pouco mais que vinte e cinco anos, voltou o rosto para observar a enfermeira. Era loiro e parecia sinceramente triste.

— Me deram um pão com carne de tubarão – comentou tristemente – eu já falei que eu não como coisas que vieram do mar. Eu não gosto. Nem mesmo de tubarão.

— Senhor White, eu não sabia que o presunto é feito da carne de tubarão – Mary Ann observou gentilmente – mas, bem, eu trouxe os seus remédios. Não se preocupe, não tem nada do mar neles! Vamos tomar?

Jason White abriu a boca, esperando pacientemente que a enfermeira colocasse as pílulas em sua língua. Ele bebeu a água obedientemente e voltou sua atenção para o pão. Mary Ann lhe deu um sorriso cortês e disse que iria conversar com a Alice Longbottom, que arranhava as unhas na mesa, os cabelos desalinhados e a expressão confusa.

Lamentava muito por Alice Longbottom. Quando começara a trabalhar naquele hospital, pouco tempo atrás, lhe contaram a história dela e tudo o que Mary Ann conseguiu pensar é no quão doloroso e triste deve ter sido para a pobre Alice enfrentar tudo aquilo. Alice lhe sorriu quando Mary Ann se aproximou, daquele jeito bondoso e diplomático, emendando uma conversa sobre o dia.

— Senhora Longbottom, dormiu bem?

Alice não respondeu. Ficou balançando para frente e para trás, tentando arranhar a mesa com suas unhas, mas sem grande sucesso. Mary Ann respirou fundo.

— Senhora Longbottom, está na hora dos seus remédios – informou pacientemente.

Caiu um silêncio. Mary Ann continuou observando a paciente balançando o corpo, balbuciando coisas que ninguém entendia, de memórias dolorosas que ainda guardava, fragmentos de coisas que já não lembrava mais. Ainda vinha o filho visita-la, crescido, homem feito de dar orgulho para qualquer um, mas Alice ainda não o reconhecia. Não havia mais nada que partisse o coração do pobre Neville ver sua mãe, perdida nas trevas de uma antiga guerra, mas ainda assim ele voltava e ansiava por um dia que ela o reconhecesse e o amasse assim, crescido.

— Senhora Longbottom, vamos tomar os remédios?

O tom energético de uma eficiente enfermeira fez Alice parar por cinco minutos e abrir a boca, esticando a língua. Mary Ann pousou as duas pílulas amarelas na língua e esperou Alice engoli-los antes de dar o copo d'água. Esperou, a expressão neutra em seu rosto, e então se despediu, deixando Alice voltar a atenção para tentar arranhar a mesa, e procurou Sirius Black. Como ele não estava ali, procurou por Remus Lupin. Onde estaria um, estaria o outro.

Mas nenhum dos dois estava no refeitório. Depois de longos dez segundos pensando a respeito, deu um enorme sorriso para si mesma e se encaminhou para o jardim, acompanhada com o seu fiel carrinho.


	2. Conhecendo Mary Ann

Conhecendo Mary Ann

O jardim era grande, com sua grama perfeitamente aparada, os bancos pintados de branco bem fixos no solo, sendo dez em todo o jardim, com seus arbustos e diversas flores. Na hora do lazer, os pacientes amavam sentar e rolar na grama, rindo e conversando em vozes altas, falando das coisas mais incoerentes do mundo. Era tranquilo e repousante, um lugar onde todos sentiam que ainda queriam viver, mesmo que internados ali, provavelmente pelo resto da vida.

Sirius Black estava deitado na grama, sua cabeça repousando no colo de Remus Lupin, ambos em silêncio, ambos apenas se observando serenamente. Mary Ann não precisou se demorar muito na procura: seu olhar eficiente já localizara os dois, perto de um pequeno canteiro de margaridas. Aproximou-se delicadamente, sem fazer ruídos com o carrinho barulhento. Lupin lhe deu um sorriso gentil.

Orgulhava-se de trabalhar lá há menos de seis meses e já ter conquistado até mesmo aqueles que eram especialmente difíceis, internados há dez, quinze anos, sendo a própria definição da insanidade. Mas Lupin não era como eles. Conquistara rapidamente sua confiança, e ele era tão gentil que quase a fazia pensar se ele não tinha segundas chances. Mas por mais gentileza que Lupin estivesse, e por mais que ele encantasse a todos com sua maneira de ser, Mary Ann devia ser profissional.

— Senhor Lupin, bom dia! – cumprimentou jovialmente – eu vim trazer os remédios. Os seus e o do senhor Black.

— Bom dia, senhorita Abbot – Lupin disse, erguendo o rosto para olhar a enfermeira nos olhos e estreitando os olhos por conta da luz do sol – sente-se com a gente.

— Oh, não acho que seria apropriado... – Mary Ann juntou as mãos, quase que se desculpando.

— Eles não vão te demitir por isso – Lupin passou a encarar Sirius, que mantinha os olhos cerrados – sente-se. Dez minutos de folga não te farão mal algum.

Mary Ann cruzou os braços, pensando a respeito. Não era profissional e sujaria sua roupa, mas que mal faria? Se pudesse cumprir com seu dever e dar os remédios para aqueles dois homens na hora devida, quantidade devida, então tudo estaria bem? Além de que ela lera nas revistas científicas de medicina que conversar com os pacientes era essencial para a recuperação dos mesmos, então ser atenciosa não faria mal algum. O importante era ser boa no que queria ser.

— O senhor Black ainda está dormindo? – perguntou Mary Ann, em tom solícito e curioso, ao que Lupin esboçou um pouco de timidez.

— Ele ficou acordado até muito tarde ontem – respondeu – ficamos conversando por muito, muito tempo.

— Vocês deveriam dormir na hora adequada – Mary Ann disse severamente – aqui prezamos que os pacientes durmam, no mínimo, oito horas por dia.

Lupin riu baixinho.

— Eu gosto de você, senhorita Abbot – sussurrou – você chegou faz tão pouco tempo e já é uma das melhores enfermeiras, sempre tão empenhada com a nossa saúde.

— Gosto das coisas bem-feitas – declarou Mary Ann orgulhosamente – mas eu não sou a melhor que poderia ser. Minha mãe foi enfermeira também, e ela era tão boa. Ela era aquela enfermeira que os pacientes mandavam cartinhas de agradecimento depois que saíam do hospital. Era boa o suficiente para nunca ser esquecida.

— Eu nunca esqueceria de você, senhorita Abbot – Lupin murmurou docilmente – te mandaria um cartão de Natal se isso te agradar. Você quis ser enfermeira por causa de sua mãe?

Mary Ann parou por um momento. Poucas lembranças atravessavam sua mente, lembranças de cinco, dez anos de idade, lembranças de uma Mary Ann criança correndo pela casa, brincando de ministrar remédios, esperando a mãe voltar do plantão noturno com a torta de maçã que conseguira fazer, com a ajuda do pai. Era pequena e altiva, e queria ser tão exata quanto a mãe que lhe ajudava em matemática, fazendo cálculos mentais em cinco segundos, tão eficiente, tão objetiva. Não se recordava de um único momento que sua mãe não conseguisse resolver algum problema.

Tudo o que sabia era que queria ser como a mãe. Ter as suas feições de seriedade, sendo sempre levada a sério em todos os lugares, e sendo admirada como um exemplo.

— Eu acho que sim – Mary Ann respondeu honestamente – sabe que ela conseguia multiplicar as coisas? O tempo era pouco, o dinheiro também. Mas ela sempre estava lá. De certa forma, eu queria conseguir fazer como ela fazia.

— Você está conseguindo?

— Eu não sei. Estou sentada na grama. Sujando a minha roupa e contando a minha vida pessoal para um paciente. Estou?

O riso de Lupin era rouco, mas era bom de se ouvir. Tinha bondade e tinha gentileza, aquele riso que só pessoas amáveis tinham guardados dentro de si.

— E você quase me fez esquecer dos remédios! – Mary Ann franziu as sobrancelhas, colocando as mãos na cintura – acorde o seu amigo! Não posso deixar passar da hora.

Remus a encarou vagamente, como se estivesse em outro universo, e então voltou a atenção ao Sirius, que cutucou educadamente. O moreno acordou, sacudindo os cabelos, e demorou um certo instante até que ele se situasse e então percebesse a presença de Mary Ann.

Ele mesmo aceitou as pílulas, tomando-as sozinho. Ela ministrou os remédios também ao Lupin que preferiu toma-los sozinho. Enquanto os dois bebiam a água, Mary Ann tentou verificar o estado de sua roupa, preocupando-se com a sujeira. Felizmente o branco ainda parecia muito branco, e ela apenas deu um sonoro bom dia aos dois e se retirou.

Quando chegou à porta do hospital, deu uma olhada para trás. Era impreciso e não tinha certeza do que vira, mas sentia que sua intuição lhe dizia que estava certa: Lupin cuspira os remédios na grama, perto do arbusto, sendo favorecido pelas flores que lá nasciam. Perguntou a si mesma o que isso significava. Era comum que pacientes se recusassem a tomar remédios, especialmente os mais violentos e transtornados, mas Lupin era a pessoa mais calma e tranquila que ela já tinha conhecido na vida.

Se ele, com toda sua calma e humildade, não tomava remédios, então era perfeitamente apto para viver em sociedade. Não precisava dos remédios tarja-preta que os médicos lhe prescreviam. Não precisava de todas as recomendações médicas, das restrições de horários, não precisava nem mesmo estar ali, entre pessoas loucas, perturbadas, que acreditavam em espíritos com seis pernas ou bichos com asas de águia e patas de leão.

Franziu as sobrancelhas em sua conhecida expressão de dúvida que apresentava aos professores e resolveu apenas esperar antes de qualquer coisa.


	3. Jogando com Mary Ann

Jogando com Mary Ann

De todos os momentos passados naquele hospital psiquiátrico, o mais esperado pelos pacientes era o dia da visita. Era quando familiares e amigos, e pessoas queridas dedicavam seus dias para visitarem aqueles que foram forçados a internar. Acontecia de pacientes serem abandonados por ano a fio, inconformados com o fato dos seus filhos terem se esquecido deles ou de terem pais envergonhados demais para admitirem a existência de um filho internado. Para estes, o corpo dos enfermeiros e médicos preocupava-se em manter uma programação saudável que não permitissem os pacientes de terem pensamentos depressivos e destrutivos.

Mas Mary Ann precisava apenas se preocupar com Neville Longbottom que sempre visitava sua mãe, Alice, e sempre saía choroso, o nariz vermelho e os olhos inchados. Era doloroso vê-lo dessa maneira, e por mais que conversasse com ele sobre as coisas boas que a mãe fizera durante a semana, ainda assim não era o suficiente. Conversava também com a mãe de James White, que era simpática e tagarela, e com aqueles três amigos. Quando começara a trabalhar lá, estava assombrada pelo fato de começar a conversar com o próprio Harry Potter. Mas agora o deslumbramento se desarmara e Harry Potter, bem como Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger, não eram mais protagonistas de histórias fantásticas da última guerra, e sim apenas visitantes que ela tinha que vigiar para garantir que eles não perturbassem seus pacientes.

— Mary Ann, venha jogar – convidou Remus, e já o chamava pelo primeiro nome. Pensou por um minuto e deu uma olhada comprida no Neville, conversando baixinho com Alice, e na mãe de James White que fazia um monólogo absolutamente entusiasmado sobre como seu marido atual era um incompetente nas coisas da casa. Aceitou, então, o convite.

— Isso é o Uno – disse Hermione que era, na opinião de Mary Ann, a melhor companhia que Remus poderia ter. Uma menina centrada, focada e eficiente. Ela não conseguia acreditar que Hermione se casasse com Rony, aquele paspalhão ruivo cheio de gracinhas copiadas de algum programa de humor de quinta categoria. – você sabe jogar Uno?

— Não muito – Mary Ann admitiu – só sei que quando se joga o nove, todos batem.

— Sim – Hermione concordou. Começou a explicar, muito didaticamente – no zero, você troca a carta com alguém. No sete, ninguém deve falar nada. No nove, todos batem. O mais quatro ou o mais dois, o participante seguinte deve recolher quatro ou duas cartas do monte. Nós decidimos que você pode cortar, isso é, jogar uma carta que você tenha se ela for _exatamente_ igual à que você tenha. Por exemplo, eu jogo um dois azul e você tem um dois azul. Você pode jogá-lo e passar na frente. Entendeu?

— Perfeitamente – Mary Ann respondeu, pegando o seu conjunto de cartas.

Era engraçado verificar como, nesse momento, Sirius se transformava. Se ele vivia momentos de perturbação e ansiedade extrema, devido à guerra, agora estava tranquilo e era quase como o velho Sirius Black do qual todos falavam. Uma vez Remus Lupin lhe confidenciou que na época da escola, Sirius era a alma de todas as festas. Como uma estrela cintilante, com todo o carisma que alguém poderia ter, tinha o melhor futuro de todos.

— Mas acabou tudo – Remus lamentou, naquele dia, e a nota de desgosto era evidente – James morreu e Peter era traidor. Treze anos naquela maldita prisão... e toda a guerra... eu me admiro que ele não tenha se matado ainda.

— Mas ele enlouqueceu – Mary Ann comentara.

— Um pouco. Mas está tudo bem. Está tudo bem. Ele ficará ok.

E agora estava ali, quase ok, com seu sorriso charmoso e até mesmo a jogada de cabelo para o lado que lhe fazia parecer quase um galã de cinema. Jogando Uno casualmente, brincando com Harry, seu afilhado, e às vezes dando uma olhadela de admiração para Lupin. Mary Ann amava ver aquela amizade dos dois, desenhada em cima de tragédias e mais tragédias, envolvendo traições e assassinatos, encarceramentos e batalhas, e ainda assim um voltara para o outro. Era a amizade mais bonita que já tinha visto na vida.

— Um mais quatro, Padfoot? Mais quatro? – fungou Remus diante das cartas – porque eu ainda sou seu amigo?

— Sem choramingas, Moony! – Sirius riu gostosamente – pegue as quatro cartas!

Hermione encarou suas infelizes oito cartas seriamente.

— Não se preocupe, professor Lupin – anunciou gravemente – vingarei Sirius Black por você. Eis que tenho um zero. E... quero as suas cartas, Sirius!

Sirius fez um muxoxo, entregando as duas cartas de má vontade, verificando as oito cartas que recebera de troca, percebendo que nenhuma era um jogo muito bom. Passou a jogada amuado, até que conseguiu se desfazer de metade das suas cartas e Hermione ainda não havia batido. Ao fim do jogo, Mary Ann surpreendeu a todos, escondendo a sua única carta dos olhos de todos e a mostrando orgulhosamente assim que Remus lhe deu a vez gentilmente, jogando uma carta amarela, sabendo que a última de Mary Ann era uma amarela também, permitindo-a ganhar. Mary Ann percebeu que Remus jogara aquela carta de propósito, mas estava tudo bem.

— Parabéns, senhorita Abbot – Harry disse, os olhos verdes cintilantes – bem, outra partida ou posso começar a perguntar o que quero perguntar?

— Pergunte enquanto joga – Sirius grasnou, as feições levemente mais aborrecidas – não vamos perder tempo com suas besteiras, Harry.

— Padfoot... – Remus inclinou a cabeça para o lado, naquele velho tom de bronca disfarçada de súplica, ao que Sirius retrucou veemente:

— Ok, ok! Não são besteiras, Harry, mas eu realmente não sei quando poderei sair desse lugar, sabe? Tem que conversar com os médicos.

— Você não tem nenhuma idéia, não é mesmo, senhorita Abbot? – Hermione perguntou, e a senhorita Abbot, conhecida também como Mary Ann, se empertigou, tentando parecer muito, muito eficiente em sua resposta:

— Infelizmente não, senhorita Granger – distribuiu as cartas na mesa – mas eu espero que logo, logo os dois tenham sua alta.

Sirius bufou.

— Só terei alta quando os médicos encherem tanto a cara que não vão conseguir diferenciar eu de você, senhorita – rosnou baixinho – com todo o respeito.

— Padfoot, não é isso tudo – Remus ponderou, parecendo levemente aborrecido – o doutor Jim não lhe disse que você estava tendo progresso na última semana?

— O doutor Jim é um drogado – Sirius analisou suas cartas – e ele é dos que ficou perguntando de James e Peter e Lilly. Não quero falar das desgraças da minha juventude, obrigado.

— Senhor Black, você gostaria de ser encaminhado a outro psiquiatra? – Mary Ann perguntou diplomaticamente – se o doutor Jim está lhe incomodando, eu posso requisitar que você se consulte com outro.

— Você é adorável – Sirius sorriu charmosamente – mas não adianta. Todos eles são a mesma merda. Só querem me foder, com todos esses remédios.

— Mas, senhor Black-

— Deixa, Mary – Remus pousou a mão sobre o braço de Mary Ann – deixa.

Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam quando ouviram o ruído de deboche que Sirius fez:

— Já está a chamando de Mary agora, Moony? – riu baixinho – daqui a pouco vão se casar.

E jogou a primeira carta. Desgraçadamente, uma carta de bloqueio que impediria Remus de jogar a sequência linda de quatro cartas em ordem numérica, e daria a vez para Mary Ann. Ela soltou a respiração, ainda que um pouco nervosa, e jogou uma boa carta. O jogo se seguiu sem grandes contratempos. Mas a sensação de ter desejado demonstrar o quão boa podia ser e não ter podido fazer isso ainda lhe incomodava.

Depois de seis ou sete partidas, Sirius demonstrou estar profundamente entediado e começou a conversar baixinho com Remus, que respondia calmamente. Harry preferiu desviar sua atenção para conversar com Mary Ann, bem como Rony e Hermione.

— Falando sério, em quanto tempo ele está apto a viver em sociedade? Ou ele vai continuar sempre assim, parecendo que vai metralhar todo mundo? – Rony perguntou primeiramente, um pouco impaciente.

— _Rony!_

— Vai me dizer que se ele não tivesse uma .38, ele não tinha descarregado ela na cabeça dela? – apontou Mary Ann com a cabeça – parecia um namoradinho! "Já tá chamando ela pelo nome?", "já tá assim?", mimimi. Não dá pra ter alta assim.

— Você pode apenas falar as coisas de uma outra forma – repreendeu Hermione – então. Sabe, Sirius parece estar bem aqui. Remus também. Mas... é hospital, não é? Seria bom se a gente pudesse visita-los todos os dias, na casa _deles_...

— Eu sei – Mary Ann disse entristecida – o doutor Jim disse, pra mim, que se ele continuasse a usar os remédios periodicamente, tudo certinho, para a vida toda, talvez dentro de seis meses a um ano ele tenha alta. Mas ele não falou isso para o senhor Black ainda. É algo que ele ainda está refletindo a respeito e se decidir por isso, vai falar na próxima consulta.

— Se isso funcionar, vai ser ótimo. É um bom prognóstico – Harry festejou – tenho saudades de Sirius. E de Remus. Remus foi o nosso melhor professor.

— Bem, temos que ir – Hermione deu um sorriso gentil – eu adorei jogar com você, senhorita Abbot. Você é uma ótima jogadora!

— Eu digo o mesmo – Mary Ann replicou e Hermione apenas riu em resposta. Todos os três foram embora, bem como todos os outros visitantes. Alguns chorosos, outros tranquilos, todos com a sensação de dever cumprido. Sirius continuava conversando com Remus, entretido em assuntos misteriosos demais que Mary Ann não deveria conhecer.

Ela apenas observou os dois, reflexiva e observadora, tão constantemente avaliadora de todos os comportamentos possíveis. Remus era tão gentil com Sirius, sempre tão preocupado se ele estava tomando os remédios, cuidando da própria saúde. E era tão atencioso com _todo mundo_. Como um cavalheiro, uma boa alma para cuidar.

Na realidade, se tivesse tido Remus Lupin como seu professor, tinha certeza absoluta de que teria se apaixonado por ele. Por sua ternura e sua gentileza, por seu olhar cansado e experiente, por sua humildade, por tudo que ele era. Ele estava no lugar errado, recebendo remédios que não deveria receber, sendo tratado como uma pessoa doente não sendo doente.

Apenas estava... tudo errado.


	4. Apaixonadamente Mary Ann

Apaixonadamente Mary Ann

Toda sua métrica, sua impecável organização, seu impecável senso de compromisso, até mesmo as feições sérias que treinou a vida toda, tudo. Estava sentindo absolutamente tudo se quebrar instante a instante, como um castelo de cartas desabando com um sopro suave do vento. Ainda era a primeira a chegar, ainda organizava as pílulas por cor e função, ainda era a enfermeira mais eficiente com menos tempo de casa. Mas algo havia se perdido.

Não era algo lá fora. Não era na sua aparência. Todos os seus fios castanhos se mantinham no lugar, presos no coque como os parafusos em um foguete espacial. Era algo mais profundo, na essência do que era ser Mary Ann. Por anos a fio, tudo o que demonstrara aos outros era exatamente o que sentia em seu interior e, por isso, era a pessoa mais honesta que conhecia. Mas agora enquanto era sua mãe para todo mundo, sentia-se seu pai com suas distrações e minutos que gastava pensando na vida, refletindo tristemente sobre as dúvidas existenciais do mundo.

O que mais a incomodava era como Remus estava sempre em suas reflexões. Seu rosto cheio de compreensão e ternura dançava diante de seus olhos quando ela tentava dormir, e nos momentos que se aborrecia por um motivo qualquer, lembrar da voz de Remus lhe fazia se sentir mais calma. Como aquilo acontecera?

— Bom dia, Mary Ann – cumprimentou Lupin quando ela chegou, com seu carrinho, para os remédios da manhã – como vai?

— Bem – Mary Ann sentou-se no banco, ao lado de Sirius que roía as unhas, o olhar fixo na parede branca à sua frente. – bom dia, senhor Black. Vamos tomar os seus remédios?

Sirius não respondeu. Apenas continuou encarando a parede fixamente, as feições tensas, seus dedos batendo repetidamente no banco. Às vezes acontecia isso, e nada do que Mary Ann fizesse adiantaria qualquer coisa. Eram esses pequenos momentos que ela gostava de apenas parar e observar Remus se aproximar sorrateiramente, com sua voz mansa, cheio de cuidados. Sirius continuava encarando a parede, tão tenso, tão frágil, tão marcado por todas as vezes que fora torturado barbaramente durante a primeira e segunda guerra, além dos seus longos treze anos que fora aprisionado sendo inocente. Mary Ann nunca conseguiria sequer chegar perto de imaginar toda a dor e horror que aqueles amigos vivenciaram, e sabia disso tão bem quanto sabia que o céu era azul.

— Padfoot – Remus chamou calmamente, e Sirius olhou para baixo, parecendo confuso.

— Moony – Sirius encarou os próprios dedos, marcados pelo tempo e tortura – sabe que aquele maldito nos traiu? Ele nos traiu.

Remus olhou bondosamente para o amigo, já situando a época em que Sirius estava. Mary Ann conseguia recordar os especiais que a BBC fazia, sobre os bastidores da Primeira Guerra, sobre como James e Lilly Potter morreram tragicamente, e sobre como Peter Pettigrew traiu aqueles que lhe tinham sido amigos por toda a vida. Lembrava-se, quando criança, de ver essas matérias e as histórias que seus pais contavam, sobre o triste período no qual todos precisavam de um herói e até mesmo Harry Potter queria um herói para chamar de seu. Agora via os destroços das guerras entre aquelas paredes brancas e estéreis, onde antigos soldados tentavam se recompor depois de terem sido tão quebrados e torturados. Estavam todos feridos, essa era a verdade, e por mais que o lugar transparecesse uma constante ordem que nunca era quebrada, nada iria adiantar. Não se podia consertar almas partidas em pedaços.

— Padfoot, Peter não existe mais – murmurou Remus abraçando o amigo – nada disso existe mais. Mas Harry está vivo, Padfoot, e é isso que importa.

— Mas, Moony...

— Padfoot – Remus prosseguiu o mais gentilmente que conseguia, mas era visível apenas pela sua voz o quão cansado ele estava de tudo aquilo – está tudo bem. Ok? Está tudo bem.

Sirius olhou vagamente para o amigo, como se ainda estivesse em outro lugar, outra época. Então encostou a cabeça no ombro de Remus, envolvendo o corpo do amigo com seus braços e começou a chorar. Mary Ann apenas observou seu carrinho, lamentando-se por não conseguir ser mais energética, por não conseguir fazer com que Sirius Black percebesse sua presença com apenas uma frase. Sua mãe conseguiria. Sentiu a frustração subindo pela garganta, observando Sirius soluçar no colo de Remus, tendo em Remus como o único refúgio da vida dourada que ambos cultivaram na época da escola. _Eu queria ter Remus assim também_. Apertou os punhos, quase que arranhando a própria pele com suas unhas cuidadosamente esmaltadas. _Eu queria ter alguém para poder errar._ Sua mãe morrera e seu pai também, e nenhum dos seus amigos tinha se tornado alguém para onde pudesse correr e chorar. Todos apenas viam a senhorita Abbot, o rosto da eficiência.

E quase, quase sentiu inveja de Sirius que tinha alguém para acalmá-la todas as noites, em seus piores pesadelos, e alguém a lhe fazer companhia não importasse o que acontecesse.

— Senhor Black – Mary Ann disse, sua voz quebrada, sem a menor sombra de firmeza que lhe era tão característica – os seus remédios.

— Eu não quero tomar remédio nenhum!

Sirius não quis afastar o rosto, escondendo-o no ombro do amigo, provavelmente molhando a sua camisa branca e bem-passada. Remus deu um olhar compreensivo para Mary Ann, e voltou a acalentar Sirius, envolvendo-o em seus braços.

— Padfoot, você sabe que sem os remédios você não melhora – disse – o doutor Jim não disse isso? Ele não disse que de seis meses a um ano, você poderia sair daqui? Se tomasse todos os remédios direitinho?

— Mas, _Moony_-

— É para o seu bem. Deixe Mary Ann lhe dar os remédios. Você vai ficar melhor.

— _Mary Ann_ – fungou Sirius – já está íntimo assim da enfermeirazinha. Daqui a pouco vocês se casam e me abandonam, é isso que vai acontecer.

— Mary Ann é sua amiga também, Padfoot – Remus suspirou cansado – apenas siga as ordens do médico.

Ainda soluçando, Sirius se afastou visivelmente amuado, aceitando obedientemente os remédios que Mary Ann depositou em sua língua. Engoliu-os e aceitou a água, os olhos inchados de choro, o nariz avermelhado. Remus preferiu tomar os remédios sozinho, mas não fez diferença para Mary Ann: ela sabia que ele não os tomava realmente. Ele não era louco. As razões de ele estar lá lhe fugiam à compreensão, mas estava tudo bem. Ele estava perto, sendo seu paciente todos os dias, conversando com ela em todos os momentos vagos, sendo a voz da tranquilidade que ela não sabia, até então, do quanto precisava ter perto de si. Alguém para chamar de lar, alguém para chamar de paz.

— É triste – sussurrou Mary Ann observando Sirius cair no sono, se deixando desabar em cima do colo de Remus – sabe que Alice chamou Neville Longbottom de "meu filho" na última visita? Eu acho que nunca vi aquele homem tão feliz.

— Alice foi uma ótima guerreira – Remus contou e esse era o momento que Mary Ann gostava, quando Remus contava histórias da guerra que ela não viveu – o marido dela morreu, não foi? Faz poucos anos.

— Sim – Mary Ann se ajeitou no banco – mas ele morreu em paz. Depois da guerra e tudo o mais. Alice também morrerá em paz.

— Esperemos que sim – Remus sorriu – eu estou contando os dias para sair daqui. Mas eu vou sentir sua falta.

— Me mande cartões de Natal – Mary Ann lembrou – isso não é o suficiente?

— Sirius quer morar no campo – Remus murmurou melancolicamente – achamos que será melhor do que viver na cidade, com todas as pessoas... o campo é bonito. Podemos até mesmo criar alguns animais, ter uma horta, algo assim. É o tipo de vida ideal para se ter antes de morrer.

— O ar do campo é puro – Mary Ann pensou, com tristeza, sobre o dia que não teria mais nem Sirius nem Remus para ministrar remédios, verificar se estavam bem ou mesmo conversar distraidamente. Teria apenas James White que acreditava em tubarões gigantes que o visitavam exatamente às onze e quarenta e quatro da noite e Alice Longbottom que acordava às quatro da manhã gritando de dor, dor essa que só ela sentia, só das lembranças ao recordar-se das agulhas e choques, manivelas giradas em máquinas de tortura, toda uma sorte de equipamentos que a levou para o limite entre a loucura e a sanidade. Todas as noites de Alice eram uma constante batalha com o próprio passado. Todos os dias de James eram loucas experiências com fantasias criadas dentro de sua cabeça. Mas todos os dias com Remus eram dias de paz e calma, uma ilha no meio do mar do caos que era aquele hospital psiquiátrico.

Sirius era apenas o cachorro furioso que morava na ilha, um ser que rosnava eventualmente e tinha sido muito machucado, então era compreensível todo o seu ódio e desconfiança. E apenas Remus poderia controla-lo e amá-lo assim, dessa maneira. Mary Ann queria amar Sirius assim também e conseguir compreender Remus um pouco mais, mas era impossível.

— Espero que vocês consigam isso. – Mary Ann se levantou, lembrando de todas as coisas que ainda precisava fazer. Levar Alice para passear no jardim. Encaminhar os relatórios. Organizar sua coleção de cartões postais pela décima vez somente naquela manhã. Quanto mais Remus a distraía, mais empenhada ficava em manter um mínimo de ordem e simetria. Quanto mais fora do sério ficava por dentro, mais obcecada pelo alinhamento perfeito das pílulas ficava. Quanto mais caos Mary Ann se tornava, mais as enfermeiras a detestavam pelo exagero.

Naquele dia almoçou solitária, como em todos os outros dias recentes, o arroz e a carne que empilhava cuidadosamente um ao lado do outro. Cortava a carne em pedaços azuis, e comia em porções parecidas. O garfo à direita, a faca à esquerda, o copo com suco no canto superior da mesa, sempre à direita, sempre o copo de plástico transparente, para poder ver o seu conteúdo perfeitamente.

_Você é só uma enfermeira, Mary Ann_. A voz de sua mãe suspirou, como que lamentasse todos os traços que a filha herdara do pai: a capacidade de imaginar coisas além do necessário, toda a falta de praticidade quando precisava decidir assuntos do coração. _Apaixonar-se é um fardo, Mary Ann._ Podia visualizar sua mãe sentada à sua frente, comendo exatamente da mesma forma que ela, meneando a cabeça negativamente, desapontada com a filha. Seu pai diria que estava tudo bem. Que as coisas eram assim mesmo. _Nem tudo é tão certo assim, minha querida_. Ele tinha aquele olhar sonhador, de eterno artista, e falaria em voz mansa, tal qual Remus. Por algum motivo, deduzia que era seu jeito lento e pouco prático que mais encantava sua mãe, que ele era tudo o que ela precisava quando não era a própria máquina. _Talvez eu seja mais parecida com minha mãe do que eu pensei_.

Respirou fundo ao terminar do almoço, sabendo que era constantemente observada pelas outras enfermeiras, enciumadas ou invejosas. Ou talvez apenas com olhares tortos para cima de todo seu amor pelo perfeccionismo. Talvez estivesse exagerando.

Guardou seu almoço, embalando as sobras em plástico filme, lavando o copo no banheiro, tudo ordenado dentro da bolsa, tudo de volta aos seus lugares. Mas era preciso essa ordem e era o que seus colegas de trabalho não entendiam. Todos jogavam as pílulas de qualquer jeito no carrinho e não se preocupavam com muita coisa, e riam alto, e quando elas estivessem quebradas? Seria o caos dentro e fora? Como elas saberiam organizar as coisas para que tudo voltasse ao seu lugar? Como elas poderiam entender Mary Ann com seus anos sendo a melhor aluna da sala, a melhor filha do mundo, a melhor fiel da igreja? Como elas poderiam entender que Mary Ann era uma bagunça e não conseguia conviver com isso?

Nenhuma delas poderia entender Mary Ann. Nenhuma delas conhecia Remus Lupin como ela, nenhuma conhecia os bastidores da profunda e enigmática relação que se estabelecera entre o paciente e a enfermeira e de como Remus conseguira vencer as barreiras tão facilmente e fazê-la falar qualquer coisa sobre sua vida. Ele a conhecia inteiramente, ele que não a condenava nem pelos erros mais idiotas da adolescência. Ele lhe deixava vulnerável e contente por se sentir tão vulnerável, mas nenhuma das funcionárias de lá entenderia isso. Nenhuma delas tinha alguém que as fizesse se sentir assim.

Não era paixão.

Não estava apaixonada.

Era pior.

Estava amando alguém.


	5. Dolorosamente Mary Ann

Dolorosamente Mary Ann

_Somos todos loucos_.

Mary Ann andou pelos corredores, quase que correndo, quase que atropelando, o olhar sempre procurando alguém. As paredes pintadas de branco nunca tinham sido tão opressoras, o chão tão perfeitamente limpo nunca lhe incomodara tanto. Queria explodir todas as linhas e entortá-las de uma vez, queria fazer coisas em curva, sujar as paredes de vermelho e rosa. Uma vez na vida queria que tudo não fosse como deveria ser.

_É isso que acontece quando amamos? _

Pela primeira vez, não alinhou os remédios daquele dia milimetricamente um ao lado do outro. Sequer se abaixou para olhar na linha do carrinho e comparou a distância entre o copo e os remédios. Na verdade, não se importou. Apenas colocou uma ao lado da outra e começou a procurar Remus e Sirius. O ritmo apressado fazia com que parecesse um pouco exasperada, e talvez o seu coque não estivesse tão perfeito, mas não se importava.

Não se importava mais.

Remus estava no jardim, sentado em um banco, observando um grupo de pacientes brincando de buraco. Não se envolvera na brincadeira, como lhe era típico, mas Sirius estava na roda e Mary Ann percebeu que era ele quem Remus observava. _Sempre tão atencioso_. Aproximou-se tentando esconder a própria excitação, os sinais evidentes demais para ter sucesso.

— Boa tarde, Remus – Mary Ann sorriu. Sem pedir licença, sentou-se no banco ao lado dele – e então, como vai a tarde?

— Boa tarde, Mary Ann – Remus virou o rosto para observar Mary Ann por um momento, como que notando as bochechas coradas. Ergueu a mão e ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo da garota atrás da orelha, da forma mais cuidadosa e gentil que poderia sentir. Ela ofegou, querendo mais do que nunca que Remus nunca mais a tocasse para nunca mais sentir aquela sensação de querer fazer outra coisa e querendo, ao mesmo tempo, que ele nunca deixasse de tocá-la. Sufocou um resmungo lamentoso quando ele afastou a mão.

— Como está o senhor Black? – perguntou Mary Ann tentando ser o mais atenciosa possível, abaixando o rosto para que Remus não percebesse seu rubor – ele está melhorando?

— Ele teve um pesadelo – Remus comentou – ontem à noite. Azkaban.

— Azkaban foi destruída, não foi? – Mary Ann admirou o pequeno grupo de pacientes, com seus sorrisos e brincadeiras. Sirius jogou uma carta qualquer e se empertigou. Aparentemente tinha um bom jogo em mãos, e se sentia orgulhoso de se ver perto da vitória. Parecia uma criança, o orgulho juvenil em seus traços.

— Virou memorial de guerra – Remus disse baixinho como se não quisesse falar muito sobre. Parecia algo ruim de se falar – você já leu alguma reportagem sobre como era Azkaban?

— Não – Mary Ann admitiu. Já tinha visto um documentário a respeito, que mostrava as celas de Azkaban e tinha depoimentos dos antigos presos, mas fazia tanto tempo que mal se lembrava dos relatos. Recordava-se apenas das imagens gravadas nas ruínas, com as celas sujas, as ruínas com ar de derrota e morte.

— Era a prisão mais especial da Grã-Bretanha. Tudo era especial – Remus sorriu tristemente – até os guardas eram diferentes. Vestidos de preto, treinados para não sentirem absolutamente nada. Sabe que não se podia ver seus olhos? Não tinha como ver os rostos deles. Todos usavam capuzes sobre os rostos. São seres sem alma.

— Mas _todos_ tem uma alma – declarou Mary Ann, confusa. Seu pai, ao menos, sempre dissera isso. Sua mãe sempre fora muito objetiva e era da opinião de o que não podia ser provado, não podia existir e alma fazia parte dessas coisas que não se podia provar.

— Você acha? – Remus refletiu – talvez sim. Mas sempre se tem um jeito de quebrar isso, não é? Temos o dom de transformar o nosso melhor no nosso pior.

Mary Ann voltou o olhar para as próprias mãos. Mãos com unhas esmaltadas com esmalte claro, quase que transparente. Mãos com unhas lixadas pacientemente do mesmo formato. Mãos de uma mulher que nunca havia sido ferida, machucada, humilhada ou torturada. Uma vez vira as cicatrizes no dorso de Harry. _Não devo dizer mentiras_. Sabia que ele as ganhara aos quinze anos e tudo o que conseguira pensar é que aos quinze anos, ela estava preocupada em conseguir realizar o seu projeto de ciências e atrair a atenção de um simpático rapaz que era um ano mais velho. Isso era tudo. Não conseguia pensar em si mesma aos quinze anos tendo que lutar contra uma guerra, recebendo o fardo de ser o herói tão cedo. Não conseguia sequer se imaginar sendo torturada, não como Remus ou Alice tinham sido. Não conseguia sequer imaginar o horror de se imaginar em uma prisão tão cruel no qual sua única saída era apenas morrer solitariamente como Sirius viveu por treze anos. Treze compridos anos.

— Doeu muito ser traído? Quando você achou que tinha sido Sirius a trair vocês?

Remus não respondeu prontamente. Sua expressão sugeria que ele estava pensando em outras coisas, de dez, vinte anos atrás, de mais tempo ainda. Coisas de quando Harry sequer existia, as lembranças já amareladas e gastas.

— Se você tivesse me perguntado... – Remus hesitou como se estivesse pensando em mais alguma coisa – bem, estava vivendo muitas coisas, sabe? Se Sirius não estivesse sumido e depois sido condenado... eu não sei. Na época doeu. Mas doeu mais eu acabar acreditando nisso.

— Você acha que não deveria ter acreditado? Por ele ser seu amigo?

— Mary... – Remus suspirou – quando você está em uma guerra, a confiança é a primeira coisa que se perde. Seus amigos, pessoas que você ama... todos se tornam traidores em potencial. Por um xelim, todos podem te entregar se eles receberem algo em troca, entende? E eu não poderia condená-los por isso. Porque todos estão perdendo alguma coisa. Todos querem viver. Então é aceitável negociar confiança e lealdade se você conseguir a sua segurança de volta.

Mary Ann ficou em silêncio. Perguntou-se qual seria o seu preço para vender coisas e pessoas que amava. O quanto valeria sua própria dignidade em tempos cruéis.

— Eu perdi tudo, Mary Ann – Remus continuou. Sua voz estava quebrada, suas feições tentavam permanecer neutras – James, Peter, Sirius. Eram tudo o que eu tinha, sabe? Não restou nada. E toda a guerra... ela trouxe muitas outras perdas. A segunda guerra também. Mas é uma questão de arrumar as coisas, certo? Não importa quantas vezes as pessoas quebrem as coisas, ainda é preciso parar uma hora para construí-las novamente.

— Sabe – Mary Ann se virou para Remus, resquícios de nervosismo presentes em suas mãos um pouco trêmulas – você é tão admirável. _Vocês_ são tão admiráveis. Não me admira que Harry e Hermione e Rony venham sempre aqui, querendo ver como vocês estão. Eles devem admirar muito vocês.

— Eles foram forçados a amadurecer rápido demais – Remus comentou bondosamente – aos quinze anos, os três já formaram uma resistência à Umbridge. Uma resistência política e eles só tinham quinze anos. Eles certamente são motivo de orgulho.

Mary Ann respirou fundo. Balançou os pés nervosamente, dando mais uma olhadela no jogo que os pacientes ao lado ainda jogavam. Aparentemente o jogo ainda iria longe, com Sirius dando de ombros e lançando as cartas desafiadoramente.

— Remus – Mary Ann principiou tentando começar por algum lugar – você pode me responder uma pergunta sinceramente?

— Claro.

— Por que você não toma os remédios que eu te dou?

Remus piscou os olhos para ela, como que tentando entender de onde viera a pergunta. Então a compreensão, pura e serena, preencheu seus traços.

— Eu já entendi que você não precisa deles – Mary Ann se apressou – você não está doente, quer dizer, não tem nenhum transtorno nem nada. Você está apto para viver em sociedade, Remus. Mas por que você escolheu ficar _aqui_, fingindo tomar remédios, mentindo aos seus médicos e fazendo com que eles digam que você é um problema? É isso que eu não compreendo.

— Mary Ann – Remus deu aquele sorriso que Mary Ann conhecia tão bem, aquele sorriso que dizia que ele estava distante demais para ser alcançado, perdido em algo profundo demais para que ela conseguisse entendê-lo – eu não suportaria não estar aqui.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? Como pode preferir viver aqui do que lá fora?

— Eu perdi Sirius por treze anos. E depois o perdi novamente, quando todos acharam que ele estava morto. Eu o perdi duas vezes. Eu não vou perde-lo uma terceira vez.

— Mas ele estar aqui não significa perde-lo, Remus. Significa ele estar sendo bem cuidado por médicos e enfermeiros, todos bem capacitados e experientes-

Remus pareceu levemente irritado com a sugestão de deixar Sirius sozinho, entregue ao hospital e sua eficiente equipe.

— Eles não são eu, Mary Ann – afirmou – eu não vou me permitir ficar longe dele novamente. O erro que cometi não vou cometer novamente. Se ele precisa ficar aqui, bem, eu fico aqui com ele. Eu não quero ficar longe dele por mais um dia sequer.

E, de algum modo, algo se quebrou. Qualquer expectativa que Mary Ann acumulava, qualquer mínimo fragmento de esperança que ainda guardasse, tudo se partiu calmamente em cristais de verdade. Compreendeu toda a dimensão do quanto Remus amava Sirius, do quanto ele estava tão disposto a abrir mão de tudo para ficar com ele. Compreendeu todos os sorrisos que Sirius direcionava ao amigo, todo o charme que jogava, todos os olhares cheios de malícia.

_Isso era certo?_

— Remus...

Mary Ann se empertigou, buscando desesperadamente aquela conhecida, velha, já gasta máscara de máquina humana. Era necessário, era preciso, tudo o que ela queria para não desabar em lágrimas. Algo estava errado.

— Mary Ann?

Ela ergueu os olhos, prestes a desabar. Estava odiando se sentir assim. Toda sua força, todo o seu esforço se estragando com apenas uma estúpida constatação da realidade. Uma idiotice que nunca percebera, ela que era tão atenta, ela que era tão perspicaz, ela que percebia as mínimas nuances do humor de absolutamente todos os pacientes. Simplesmente nunca, _nunca_ passara pela sua cabeça.

— Não chore, querida – Remus murmurou gentilmente e isso foi o bastante, o bastante para que ela caísse em lágrimas e começasse a soluçar. Tão constrangedor, fazer isso diante daquelas pessoas jogando buraco tão pacificamente, fazer isso no meio do jardim, ao lado de um arbusto de gerânios, fazer isso na frente de Remus Lupin que apenas a abraçou. Seu abraço era igual à paz e sabia que se acontecesse uma guerra, gostaria de estar com Remus e de sua tranquilidade. De algum modo, ele fazia parecer que estava tudo bem.

O pior era saber que não chorava apenas por um desapontamento amoroso de algo que nunca nem poderia acontecer, por óbvios motivos éticos. O pior era sentir que era o choro que não vertia há anos, o choro de todos os seus desapontamentos amorosos, o choro da morte dos seus pais, o choro de todas as coisas que ela tentou dar algum sentido, conferir alguma lógica e nunca conseguiu.

— Me desculpe – Mary Ann enxugou as lágrimas – isso não foi nada profissional. Jesus... – se esforçou para conter um soluço – me perdoe, senhor Lupin, me perdoe.

— Mary Ann – Remus meneou a cabeça como que desculpando – não tem do que pedir perdão. Você é uma humana.

Mary Ann piscou os olhos, confusa. O que Remus dizia não parecia fazer sentido.

— Você não é uma máquina infalível – Remus disse, ajeitando o cabelo da enfermeira – você é uma pessoa. Pessoas choram. Especialmente quando se apaixonam e não conseguem ter suas paixões retribuídas.

O rubor subiu, fazendo Mary Ann se encolher instintivamente. Era um pouco inesperado da parte de Remus dizer algo assim, sendo que ele era tão extremamente gentil que preferiria nem mesmo dizer algo a respeito. Mas talvez tenha sido necessário. Talvez era melhor jogar tudo em pratos limpos.

— Me perdoe, senhor Lupin, por favor – Mary Ann esfregou os punhos nos olhos mais uma vez, tentando esconder os resquícios do choro – eu... isso é um pouco constrangedor.

— Mary Ann...

— Sabe – Mary Ann se empertigou, as bochechas vermelhas demais de choro e vergonha – eu... está tudo bem. Eu não devia nem começar a pensar em coisas, certo? Tudo bem. Apenas... por favor, me perdoe por isso. E eu vim trazer os seus remédios! Passei da hora! Oh, meu Deus, oh, meu Deus! – gemeu ao observar o carrinho, ainda com as pílulas e o copo com água – ainda está em tempo – disse olhando para o relógio – acho que sim, chame Sirius. Ele, ao menos, tem que tomar os remédios, certo? Que aí ele melhora logo... e vocês podem viver juntos. No campo. Na casa bonita...

Remus nada disse, apenas deu aquele olhar cheio de bondade e ternura. Mary Ann quis pegar aquele olhar e todos os olhares parecidos e tacá-los no fogo, explodir com granada, pisar em cima até virar pedacinhos. Todos aqueles olhares que agora a faziam lembrar que ela nunca os teria de alguma forma especial, só para ela.

— Me promete, apenas promete – e odiou a si mesma por pedir isso, mas pediu assim mesmo, porque sentia que por mais que doesse, sabia que ia doer mais não ter aquilo – me promete que me mandará cartões de Natal assim mesmo. Não importa o quê. Só me mande. Não se esqueça de mim.

O sorriso que ele lhe dirigiu não era distante, nem triste, nem vago. Não era o tipo de sorriso que contava histórias do passado, da época da escola, de episódios bem humorados. Não era o sorriso que ele reservava ao lembrar de James ou Lilly. Era um sorriso genuinamente contente, um sorriso de promessas e futuros.

— Nunca.

— Nunca?

Mary Ann visualizou tudo o que era se ajeitando devagar. Como peças de um quebra-cabeças que voltavam a se encaixar, cuidadosamente, quando se tinha paciência de analisar peça por peça. Estava tudo voltando aos eixos.

— Nunca, senhorita Abbot.

E então Sirius Black urrou a vitória da partida e nem mesmo a assimetria dos jogadores e de suas cartas lançadas de qualquer jeito sobre a grama incomodou Mary Ann. Observou Remus e pensou sobre como isso acontecera. De algum modo, ele a ensinara sobre a beleza do caos. De que não havia mal em não ser objetivo o bastante.

_Nunca me esquecerei de você, Remus Lupin_, disse a si mesma enquanto percebia a maneira como Remus observava Sirius, em sua pose galante, com tamanha devoção e ternura.

_Você me ensinou a não ser perfeita_.

Mary Ann se ergueu, pronta para voltar aos seus afazeres. De algum estranho modo, se sentia mais livre. _Você me ensinou a simplesmente não precisar ser mais perfeita._

_O quão grata eu poderia ser por algo assim?_


	6. Epílogo: Orgulhosamente Mary Ann

Orgulhosamente Mary Ann

_Mary Ann!_

_Ouvimos dizer que você está muito bem, sendo promovida e tudo o mais. Não sabemos muito de como funciona essas promoções entre enfermeiros, mas imagino que seja algo bem legal e que te dê mais dinheiro, o que sempre é algo bom! Nós estamos muito contentes por você!_

_Sirius está bem e estável, o que significa algo. Jim até diminuiu um pouco os remédios dele, e até agora, tudo bem. Está tendo menos pesadelos e menos crises, e eu acho que viver aqui está fazendo bem pra ele. Ter um cachorro fez bem. Ele se sente muito ligado aos cachorros, de forma geral, e se ele não fosse um humano, certamente seria um cachorro. O que importa aqui é que eu e Sirius decidimos fazer a primeira festa de Natal no nosso pequeno sítio. Convidamos Harry, Hermione, Rony e toda sua família Weasley (é imensa, acredite), e outros amigos. Eu ficaria muito grato se você nos prestigiasse com a sua presença._

_Eu fico muito orgulhoso de ter boas notícias suas e saber que você está seguindo bem. Na sua última carta, você contou a nós que está com um namorado legal e que lhe faz bem. Bem, se quiser, traga ele também. Prometo que não o assustaremos com histórias de terror da guerra. _

_Com carinho_

_Remus_


End file.
